


Man Down

by heybluee



Category: Rihanna (Musician)
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23624917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heybluee/pseuds/heybluee
Summary: No sé que hago con mi vida, escribí esto hace mucho tiempo y es más que nada un relato inspirado en Man Down de Rihanna y por eso el título pero ha estado en mis notas tanto tiempo que queria que vea la luz





	Man Down

**Author's Note:**

> No sé que hago con mi vida, escribí esto hace mucho tiempo y es más que nada un relato inspirado en Man Down de Rihanna y por eso el título pero ha estado en mis notas tanto tiempo que queria que vea la luz

Era muy tarde. No sabía que hora era exactamente, pero el cielo estaba oscuro y las calles estaban solitarias, asi que era tarde. Y si era tarde, ¿Por qué estaba ella deambulando por ahi?. Negó con la cabeza repetidas veces mientras se alentaba a seguir caminando, a huir. Su abdomen dolía, ahi donde el hombre había golpeado sin piedad para dejarla inmóvil; Sus rodillas ardían, ahi donde heridas nuevas nacían gracias a que había sido arrastrada por el piso. Volvió a negar, el dolor no podía pararla, no debía pararla, tenia que huir. Debía huir. Escapar de ese lugar, en cuanto más lejos, era mejor. Si estaba lejos, no podrían decir que ella era la culpable.  
El sonido hueco y fuerte de la bala seguía retumbando en su cabeza. Casi dolía escuchar ese "¡PUM!" en su cabeza, una y otra y otra vez. ¿Se quedaría ahi? ¿Iba a tener siempre ese olor agrio en sus fosas nasales? ¿La sensación de suciedad estaría por siempre en todo su cuerpo?. Volvió a negar, se negó a pensar en eso. Se negaría a pensar en eso por el resto de sus días si era necesario.  
"No fue tu culpa, Nala, no lo fue" se repetía mientras seguía caminando. Porque no había sido su culpa.  
Ese hombre se había acercado a ella, su aspecto provocaba desconfianza. Nala era pequeña e inocente y su cuerpo era menudito, la presa perfecta al parecer. La tomo por atrás una vez ella terminó de caminar por su lado, lo suficientemente fuerte para detenerla, tapó su boca y comenzo a caminar en dirección contraria. Ella gritaba, pero la mano que tapaba su boca era demasiado grande y ella... ella era demasiado pequeña. La llevo a un callejón, y la tiro contra el piso, golpeó su abdomen y la arrastro con fuerza cuando ella forzajeo para no avanzar.  
Su cuerpo tembló todo el tiempo mientras el hombre la acariciaba sin pudor. El frío metal de la pistola chocaba con su muslo, como un recordatorio de que tenía que quedarse callada y sumisa. Era eso o perder su vida. Nala no quería perder su vida.  
No recordaba muy bien como había sucedido, había sido muy lento o quizás muy rápido cuando quiso darse cuenta el sonido hueco de la bala se escucho y el hombre cayó al piso. Un pequeño charco de sangre espesa y oscura formándose a su lado. Gritó, gritó pero nada salió. Se quedó mirando el cuerpo, casi esperando que se levantará, podría volver a atacarla, esta vez incluso podría matarla. Pero eso era mejor que saber que había matado a alguien. Una persona, un hijo, un hermano, un padre tal vez. Nala era pequeña e inocente y aunque el hombre había querido tomarla, ella no dejaba de pensar que había arrebatado a ese hombre de una familia, que quizás, sólo quizás, lo esperaba en casa.  
Estaba cansada, todo dolía, sus rodillas parecían quemar y su abdomen comenzaba a punzar. Tan fuerte y tan constante que le dolia caminar. Todo segui a oscuro ¿Por cuanto tiempo seguiría asi? ¿El amanecer llegaría pronto? ¿Qué pensarían de ella si la veían en ese estado? ¿La ayudarían?. No, nadie lo haría. Nala estaba segura que sus ojos gritaban con fuerza la frase: "Ahora soy una asesina". Y nadie, jamás, ayudaría a una asesina.  
Suspiro cuando reconoció las calles, las casas, casi sonrió cuando vio al perro callejero en la esquina. Su casa estaba cerca, vivía sola, No tendría que dar explicaciones. Ningún tipo de explicación.  
Abrió la puerta con torpeza y casi se cae en la entrada, pero había tenido fuerzas suficientes para llegar ahi, caminar el corto pasillo en dirección al baño no parecía ser demasiado, se dijo a si misma que podía hacerlo.  
Llego, su cuerpo ardía y dolía por todas partes, y su reflejó en el espejo era una imagen irreconocible. "Esta no eres tú" se dijo. "Nala, vuelve, por favor" susurro, aunque sabía que no volvería, Nala jamás volvería.  
Se quito la ropa com rapidez y se introdujo en la ducha, abrió la canilla y el agua fría contra su piel la hizo sentir aliviada.  
Uso sus uñas en su piel, en todo su cuerpo, estirando su brazo con fuerza para alcanzar cada parte de su espalda. Ardia. Pero queria sacar esa sensación de su cuerpo. ¿Cuánto tiempo duraría? Esperaba que no fuera mucho.  
Suspiro cuando terminó, su cuerpo descendiendo con rapidez al suelo de cerámica de la ducha. Se abrazo a si misma y se dijo que todo iba a estar bien. Todo estaría bien.  
Pero en el fondo sabía, que nada volvería jamás a estar bien.


End file.
